


За цыганской звездой кочевой

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: написано по заявке: «пишите про цыганку Эзру. Прям ОЧЕНЬ НННАДА. Пусть, дорога перестанет манить из-за одиночества. Можно просто страдашки и внутренние переживания. Он же цыганка, всё приложится. Вы же автор, все уляжутся))»





	За цыганской звездой кочевой

Рыжее солнце лениво клонилось на запад, расписывая небо яркими теплыми красками, будто матушкин платок, в который она всегда заворачивала для Эзры какие-нибудь сласти вроде карамельных яблок, цукатов или леденцов, которые делала из жженого сахара.  
  
Эзра ухватился за длинный колос с еще незрелыми зернами и дернул на себя. Отломав самый кончик, он сунул соломинку в рот и прикрыл глаза, лениво наблюдая за Колином, подкладывающим в костер дрова. Краски становилось темнее и гуще, яркие сполохи взвивались к небу, беснуя в танце теней и пламени на заросшем густой щетиной лице. Эзра любил касаться его небритых щек, любил когда щетина колола его лицо во время жарких как полуденный зной поцелуев.  
  
— Ты дурак, — огорошил его Колин внезапным замечанием.  
  
Эзра резко перевернулся на живот и хмуро зыркнул.  
  
— У меня не было выбора, ты покинул табор!  
  
Колин прикрыл глаза и раздосадованно помотал головой, почесывая колючий подбородок. Перед его взором вновь ясно стоял Эзра, мчащий за ним следом во всю прыть, загоняя взмыленного коня и поднимая за собой столб дорожной пыли. Распахнутая цветастая рубашка надулась парашютом, грудь блестела от пота, лицо озаряла ликующая улыбка…  
  
— Мне плевать, что отец видел нас! Я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
Эзра подполз на четвереньках и ткнулся лбом в плечо. Вздохнув, Колин благосклонно потрепал его по загривку как послушного пса. Стреноженные кони одобрительно фыркнули, вяло жуя покрытую росой срочную траву.  
  
— Тебя хватятся, — предостерег Колин, но Эзра не слушал. Его горячая ладонь пробралась под рубашку, погладила обласканную солнцем и ветрами кожу. Он выплюнул колосок, и губы ткнулись в шею.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Эзра и прикусил кожу. По плечам Колина сладко прошлись мурашки, и он прерывисто вздохнул.  
  
— Скажи, что ты тоже любишь, — попросил Эзра и лизнул соленую от пота шею. Колин вместо ответа дернул Эзру на себя, и они оба повалились на траву.  
  
— Тебя будут искать.  
  
— Плевать, — шепнул Эзра и накрыл горячими губами рот Колина.


End file.
